


Les feux du renard

by SahadCaethlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: Alistair est un jeune homme qui s'essaye à l'écriture de nouvelles en participant à des concours. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le thème "Aurores boréales" lui ouvrirait les portes d'un tel monde.





	Les feux du renard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. A la base c'était pour un concours de nouvelles. Je n'y connais rien mais je me suis dit "pourquoi pas?". J'aime écrire. Le texte n'a pas été sélectionné mais peu importe: c'est amusant d'écrire sur un thème imposé, avec des contraintes de nombre de caractères. Quelque part, ça me tend un peu triste de laisser ça traîner dans mon ordi, alors je le poste là.
> 
> Le bar "L'Insolite" vient d'une histoire d'une amie.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n’aurait su le dire.

Il se revoyait chez lui, s’empoignant douloureusement les cheveux et laissant sa tête glisser lentement jusqu’à ce que son front touche la table. Il était resté assis des heures devant son ordinateur mais rien n’était venu. La page était restée désespérément blanche. Après des années à écrire dans son coin, il s’était enfin décidé à se lancer dans des épreuves d’écriture et avait cherché sur internet, trouvant une liste de concours de nouvelles. Ce n’était pas un type d’écriture qu’il maîtrisait, loin de là, mais cela lui permettait de s’entraîner, de viser à faire toujours mieux en s’obligeant à réfléchir sur des sujets qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude d’aborder. Le dernier en date était « aurores boréales » et si quelques idées avaient d’abord germé, il s’était vite trouvé en réel désarroi devant son écran.

Que s’était-il passé ?

Ce sujet avait le mérite de l’avoir rendu incollable sur le phénomène des explosions magnétiques nordiques et les légendes qui y étaient liées, mais son imagination l’avait lâchement abandonné. La date-butoir était si proche qu’il avait songé à renoncer, mais une part de lui, bornée, s’était évertuée à le faire réfléchir, chercher. Il avait parcouru les sites internet les uns après les autres, à la recherche d’idées, ses doigts dansant au rythme des lettres dans les barres de recherche et sa souris semblant au bord de la crise d’épilepsie tant il la sollicitait. Tout à coup, parmi les sites, une information avait retenu son attention : un concert ? Quel était le lien avec les aurores boréales ? Le moteur de recherche était-il devenu fou après tant d’efforts ? Le site parlait d’un groupe de pop-rock qui s’appelait  _ Revontulet _ . Leur logo était une silhouette de renard stylisée, découpée dans une aurore boréale sur fond noir. Un groupe qui donnait un concert le soir-même dans un bar. L’entrée y était gratuite ; il suffisait d’acquitter une consommation. Qu’avait-il à y perdre ? L’inspiration ne venait pas, de toute façon. Il avait attrapé sa veste-aviateur noire, une écharpe, et s’était plongé dans la nuit.

Un soupir tremblant lui échappa : son cœur battait si fort à ses tempes, le sang affluant violemment dans ses veines.

Il n’était pas très tard lorsqu’il était sorti, mais l’obscurité tombait de plus en plus tôt en cette période de l’année et amenait avec elle le froid nocturne. Alistair s’était maudit de ne pas avoir suffisamment réfléchi au moment d’endosser sa veste. Le bar se trouvait dans le Marais, un quartier branché à quelques stations de métro à peine. C’était, en règle générale, un endroit vivant, plein de lumières, de musique et de rires. Ses pas l’avaient mené au bar qu’il recherchait : il avait si souvent arpenté ces rues qu’il les connaissait comme sa poche.  _ L’Insolite _ résonnait déjà d’un rythme endiablé lorsqu’il y était arrivé, à peine étouffé par les portes qui ne cessaient de s’ouvrir aux allées et venues de la clientèle. C’était là qu’il l’avait vu. Un simple « bonsoir ».

Sa peau était brûlante et moite sous ses doigts, ses ongles y laissaient des marques rougeâtres. Son souffle était aussi saccadé que le sien.

Levant ses yeux verts, Alistair s’était retrouvé face à un jeune homme à peine plus petit que lui, aux cheveux si blonds qu’ils paraissaient presque blancs ; sa peau était légèrement hâlée et ses yeux en amandes étaient de la couleur du mercure. Ses traits étaient fins, comme dessinés. Il portait une simple veste en cuir sombre sur un t-shirt gris, un jean délavé troué aux genoux et des Dr. Martens. Il lui avait tendu un prospectus avec le logo du groupe qui jouait déjà. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots et il était entré. Il faisait bien plus chaud à l’intérieur ;  l’air était humide, la salle plongée dans l’obscurité. Le silence était soudainement tombé, presque assourdissant. Et, lorsque la musique avait repris, des lumières vertes, bleues, violettes et rouges avaient plongé la pièce dans une autre dimension. C’était comme si les lumières du grand nord dansaient dans la salle sur une musique enivrante, une bulle hors du temps. Le jeune blond l’avait poussé doucement pour pouvoir entrer, visiblement vaincu par le froid extérieur. Il lui avait adressé un sourire et avait regardé vers la scène tout en se frottant les bras à travers sa veste. Les lumières se reflétaient dans le gris de ses iris. Il avait eu un sourire en coin :

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? »

Comment s’étaient-ils retrouvés là ? Ils n’avaient même pas bu à outrance. Pourtant, Seth et lui s’embrassaient à présent à pleine bouche, leurs langues dansant et bataillant pour la domination. Les lumières multicolores passaient de la pièce principale à l’arrière-salle, où ils se trouvaient, par la vitre brouillée d’une vieille porte ; elles dansaient au plafond. Elles se reflétaient encore dans ses yeux, comme une promesse féérique. Alistair le poussa contre une table et l’y assit. Seth laissa échapper un léger rire amusé. C’était léger. Facile. Ils s’embrassaient sans retenue, aussi aisément qu’un couple. Le jeune brun pressa son corps contre celui de son vis-à-vis, lui soutirant un nouveau soupir chargé de désir. Il pouvait sentir les ongles de son homologue tracer des sillons rougeâtres sur sa peau.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils n’étaient qu’un nom l’un pour l’autre. Et pourtant, malgré la musique rythmée de l’autre côté de la porte, les lumières, imitant celles du grand nord, les plongeaient dans une bulle presque coupée du monde. Alistair n’était pas aventureux de nature ; il n’aimait pas le changement, avait même plutôt tendance à se montrer routinier ; pourtant, c’était lui qui plongeait son visage dans le cou de l’autre alors qu’il avait toujours été timide. C’était lui qui glissait sa main sous le débardeur de Seth. Mais le jeune blond n’était pas en reste et lui répondait volontiers : ses mains venaient emprisonner sa nuque, l’attirant davantage contre lui. Ils eurent tôt fait de faire tomber leurs vêtements. 

La chaleur était intense, leurs peaux luisantes de sueur et leurs mouvements rythmés par les soupirs et gémissements. Seth était vivace, l’embrassant avec désir, presque sauvage. Si Alistair avait dû le décrire en un mot, c’eût été « vivant ». Le timbre de sa voix était enivrant, sa peau brûlante, ses yeux hypnotisants. Ses doigts griffant son cuir chevelu lui procuraient d’incroyables frissons, presque douloureux, tout en étant plaisants. Le plaisir lui venait par vagues, à chaque coup de reins, se fracassant contre les murs de sa conscience. L’extase vint, lui, comme un violent raz-de-marée, emportant tout sur son passage. Leurs corps s’enlacèrent si brutalement qu’ils auraient pu ne faire qu’un. Ils se regardèrent, haletants, et échangèrent un rire essoufflé, amusés et satisfaits. Seth sourit et revint chercher les lèvres d’Alistair dans un tendre baiser, doux, entêtant. Il murmura contre ses lèvres :

« Alis’... » 

Lorsqu’Alistair rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé à terre, face au plafond. Il faisait jour. Il n’avait pourtant aucun souvenir de s’être endormi... Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune brun tenta tant bien que mal de se lever : son corps était endolori, son esprit brumeux. Que s’était-il passé ? Il était encore dans l’arrière-salle... habillé. Ses yeux cherchèrent autour de lui. Etait-il seul ? Il entendit un bruit en provenance de la grande salle. 

« Seth ? », appela-t-il.

Le bruit s’arrêta aussitôt. Puis, des pas vinrent dans sa direction. La porte s’ouvrit sur le chanteur de  _ Revontulet _ . Alistair l’avait vu sur scène. Un homme dans la trentaine, des cheveux roux mi-longs en bataille comme un halo autour de sa tête, trois longues fines tresses partant de la nuque et tombant sur chaque côté du cou. A son expression, il était clair qu’il était intrigué.

« C’est toi qui as appelé ? » Demanda-t-il sans autre forme de politesse.

« Oui... » Répondit Alistair. « Vous... n’auriez pas vu un gars blond, aux yeux gris ? »

« Seth ? » Proposa le rouquin, incrédule. « C’est bien le nom que t’as appelé ? »

« Oui. » Le brun acquiesça. « Il... était là... hier soir ? »

Le chanteur du groupe le regarda un moment et secoua la tête. Il poussa un léger soupir, l’expression triste, douloureuse, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva les yeux sur Alistair.

« Seth... est notre ancien guitariste. Il a fondé notre groupe. », lui expliqua-t-il. « Mais... Il est décédé il y a un an et demi, en Finlande. Il était parti voir les aurores boréales... On a rebaptisé le groupe à sa mort. Revontulet... « Feux du renard » en finnois. »

Alistair sentit un froid glacé l’envahir. Certains racontent que le renard polaire éjecte de la poussière avec sa queue dans le ciel en parcourant les plaines enneigées, créant des aurores boréales derrière lui. D’autres disent que les aurores boréales sont des portes entre notre monde et l’au-delà...


End file.
